LAST Memories
by Tamaki Navaara
Summary: Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu dan hubungan 3 jam kita pada 3 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin kau sudah lupa namaku, tapi aku masih ingat kata- katamu saat menyatakan cinta padaku.  Oneshot, NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuHina


**-Disclamer-  
>NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**-Tittle-  
>LAST MEMORIES © dark 130898<strong>

**-Genre-  
>Romance hurt**

**-Rating-  
>T<strong>

**-Pairing-  
>NaruHina, SasuHina<strong>

**-Summary-  
>Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu dan hubungan 3 jam kita pada 3 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin kau sudah lupa namaku, tapi aku masih ingat kata- katamu saat menyatakan cinta padaku. (Oneshot, NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuHina)<strong>

**(~.~.~.~.~)  
>Begin<br>(~.~.~.~.~)**

_12 of March 2008..._

_**Purple Princess**_: Kau serius?

_**Ramen Lover**_ : Tentu saja. Sekali lagi, aku menyukaimu. Mau jadi pacarku, princess?

_**Purple Princes**_ : Ini benar- benar Naruto'kan? Tidak dibajak oleh seseorang?

_**Ramen Lover**_ : Iya. Apa aku harus datang ke kelasmu dan mengatakan semuanya di depan teman- teman sekelasmu? Serius, aku suka kamu, aku sayang kamu.

_**Purple Princess**_ : Ti, tidak usah. Jika kau berani melakukan itu, aku tak tahu cara untuk memaafkanmu lagi.

_**Ramen Lover**_ : Baiklah, apa jawabanmu? Akan kutunggu..

Kelima jari tangan seorang putri berdarah biru itu bergetar hebat, tak tahu harus mengetik apa sebagai balasannya pada sesosok pangeran di seberang sana. Kegalauan menyelimuti seluruh pikirannya –membuat semuanya terasa lebih sulit hari ini.

Seorang Hinata Hyuuga sudah lama mengagumi lelaki jabrik pecandu ramen tersebut. Ralat, sebenarnya Hinata tak mengenal sosok itu sama sekali. Setidaknya sebelum si gadis Yamanaka menceritakan padanya sebuah cerita panjang yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Ada seorang lelaki yang selalu melindungimu dari Inuzuka." Cerita si gadis sexy pemilik toko bunga itu, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata. "Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Setidaknya kau patut berterima kasih atas apa yang telah dilakukannya untuk membelamu. Kau tahu, katanya Uzumaki sampai dihajar oleh geng-nya Inuzuka karena membelamu!"

"Tapi aku tak mengenalnya." Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan jujur, kelewat jujur malah.

"Tapi kau sudah dilindungi olehnya."

Hinata yang waktu itu masih berusia 13 tahun hanya bisa terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mempertemukan kalian berdua?"

"Eh..?"

"Yah... aku sendiri juga tak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi, akan kuusahakan semaksimal mungkin untuk mempertemukan kalian berdua!" Ucapnya penuh semangat.

Cerita masa lalunya cukup sampai disana. Itulah awal perkenalan mereka. Naruto dan Hinata seperti ada dalam sebuah dongeng. Naruto adalah seorang kesatria yang berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi putri kerajaannya dari seorang pangeran kerajaan lain yang ingin menikahi sang putri dengan paksa.

Satu hal yang selalu disesali sang putri, dirinya terlalu lemah untuk bisa berjuang membantu ksatria jagoannya berperang di depan sana. Memang kebiasaan sang putri di negri dongeng adalah menunggu pangeran atau ksatrianya datang menjemput, tapi lain dengan putri yang satu ini. Dia tak ingin ksatrianya terluka. Kalau bisa memilih, Hinata yang ingin melindungi Naruto. Bukan sebaliknya. Tapi mungkin ini semua sudah menjadi jalan takdir pertemuan mereka di tengah dunia yang luas ini.

'aku harus bagaimana?' fikirnya dalam tengahnya menekan tombol 'i' pada keyboard, lalu menghapusnya. Kini telunjuknya menekan tombol 't' pada keybord, dan menghapusnya lagi.

"AARGH! Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.." Hinata bangkit dari kursinya, melempar tubuhnya ke tempat tidur Queen Size satu- satunya yang ada dalam kamar ungu tersebut. Hinata menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan, berharap dapat pencerahan dari seorang malaikat yang membawa tongkat sihir dan mengendarai unicorn yang melintas di kamarnya.

"Aku mau jadi pacarnya." Gumamnya. "Dan aku juga masih mau jadi teman baik Sakura."

Haruno Sakura dalah seorang gadis feminin dengan tenaga super, yang beberapa tahun terakhir menjadi sahabat Hinata. Dan Sakura selalu menceritakan semua tentang orang yang disukainya pada Hinara. Sakura bilang, orang yang disukainya adalah lelaki paling sempura yang pernah ditemuinya di dunia ini. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Yang saat ini menunggu kepastian Hinata lewat jejaring Facebook.

FYI, Sakura sudah menyukai pemuda itu 2 tahun lebih dulu daripada Hinata. Apakah adil bagi gadis yang sudah menunggu lebih dari 2 tahun itu?

"Tapi kalau aku menolaknya..." Mata violetnya beredar di langit- langit kamarnya, "Dia pasti akan membenciku, dan berpikir bahwa aku nggak tau terima kasih atas semua yang telah dia lakukan untuk membelaku. Tapi aku tak mungkin juga menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sakura nantinya"

_**Ramen Lover**_ : Hei, sudah dapat jawabannya belum? Aku takkan menunggumu sampai satu hari, lho.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, serasa seluruh darahnya mengalir ke kepala. Hinata berjalan mondar- mandir di hadapan mini notebook-nya dengan muka merah padam –entah karena malu atau kelewat galau.

_**Ramen Lover**_ : Jangan biarkan aku bernasib sama dengan Iruka-sensei yang selalu ditolak Kurenai-sensei, Hinata.

Hinata berusaha membuat dirinya duduk tenang di hadapan notebook-nya, jari- jari lentiknya perlahan mulai menekan beberapa tombol keybord yang ada.

_**Purple Princess**_ : Kau tidak akan bernasib sama seperti Iruka -senpai, Naruto.

_**Ramen Lover**_ : Artinya?

_**Purple Princess**_ : Terserah kau mau mengartikannya sebagai apa.

_**Ramen Lover**_ : Aku ingin mengartikannya sebagai bukti kita sudah pacaran. Boleh?

_**Purple Princess**_ : Um...

_**Ramen Lover**_ : ?

_**Purple Princess**_ : Ya, terserah kau sajalah.

_**Ramen Lover**_ : 16.16 pm. OK, sekarang kau milikku.

Hinata tak tahu harus mengetik apa lagi sebagai balasannya pada Naruto. Otaknya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, karena yang sekarang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah Naruto seorang. Lelaki yang telah jadi pahlawannya, yang telah melindunginya, dan yang sangat dicintainya –kini telah menjadi satu- satunya orang yang memiliki dirinya.

Hinata merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur lagi, berusaha menghentikan pikirannya yang berputar- putar dalam satu titik. Hinata menutup matanya, membiarkan jari-jari lentik dari alam mimpi membelainya.

"_Ada seorang lelaki yang aku sukai. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto." _

Bayangan suara lembut Sakura mampu membangunkan Hinata yang baru beberapa langkah memasuki alam mimpi. Hinata terduduk ditempatnya, menyilakan poni-nya ke belakang sambil menutup mata, "Maafkan aku, Sakura..."

~.~.~.~.~

Putri bungsu dari _clan _ Hyuuga itu baru saja selesai mandi –masih sibuk mengusap helaian rambut ungu muda-nya yang masih basah– dan langsung mengambil charger blackberry-nya dilaci meja. Tangannya meraih sebuah ponsel qwerty yang ada di tempat tidur, lalu menyolokan charger di stop kontak terdekat. Ponsel yang sepertinya sudah mati beberapa jam yang lalu itu kembali menyala. Lampunya berwarna merah, menandakan ada sebuah pesan singkat ataupun BBM yang belum dibuka. Hinata membuka Inbox-nya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan singkat dari Naruto yang belum sempat dibukanya. Hatinya berdebar kencang,

–karena ini adalah sms pertama dari Naruto yang sekarang sudah jadi kekasihnya.

_Naruto_

_Sesungguhnya aku tak benar-benar mencintaimu. Maaf ya, Hinata._

–sekaligus sms terakhir dari Naruto yang sudah jadi mantan kekasihnya.

Sebuah pesan yang benar- benar singkat yang diterima pada pukul 19.16 itu telah menjadi saksi berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Hanya tiga jam, tidak kurang, dan tidak lebih. Perutnya langsung sakit begitu membaca pesan tersebut.

Kini Hinata baru menyadari, hatinya terlalu lemah untuk orang yang disukainya. Hinata selalu memberikan apapun yang diminta oleh orang itu, sampai- sampai dia sendiri tak sadar bahwa orang itu telah mempermainkannya.

Hinata berusaha menggerakkan jari- jari tangannya yang kini sudah lemas dan gemetar untuk mengetik balasan sms Naruto.

_Hinata_

_Maksudnya? Kenapa kau membohongiku?_

Tubuhnya yang kini lemas sudah bersandar di kaki meja, rasanya kedua kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Berulang kali Hinata menahan air matanya agar tidak turun membasahi pipi putihnya. "Tidak, jangan menangis. Dasar _useless_.." kutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Hinata sangat berharap sms balasannya adalah _ Iya, aku bohong. Sebenarnya ku masih ingin bersamamu. _Atau _Aku Cuma bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius begitu, dong _. Atau apapun yang intinya Naruto hanya bercanda soal sms sebelumnya.

_Naruto_

_Karena au yang telah membuatku menderita! Karena membelamu, aku jadi terlibat masalah rumit dengan Kiba dan teman- temannya. Ini semua salahmu, Hinata! Kau harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Dan aku senang bisa membuatmu tersakiti. Sebenarnya, rasa sakitmu sekarang ini tak sebanding dengan penderitaanku yang selalu dibuntuti oleh geng-nya Kiba! Aku masih belum puas menyakiti hatimu. Kaujugatak pernah membantuku, kau Cuma bisa menambah masalah dalam hidupku._

_Kau tahu, aku benar- benar menyesal pernah mengealmu, Hinata. _

Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk menangis?

Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk menyesali kebodohan dirinya sendiri?

Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk mmbunuh takdir?

Apa dia boleh menumpahkan semua kekecewaannya sekarang?

Hinata menangis tanpa suara, tubuhnya benar- benar lemas sekarang ini. Sekedar inforrmasi, menangis tanpa suara malah membuat nafasnya sesak. Tapi ia tak ingin Neji mendengar suara tangisannya atau kakaknya itu akan membunuh Naruto besok pagi.

Beberapa jam lalu Naruto mengajaknya terbang ke angkasa, dan beberapa menit lalu Naruto menghempaskannya ke bumi. Apa lagi yang lebih buruk selain dibenci oleh orang nomor satu di hatinya?

_Hinata_

_Saya minta maaf kalau menurut anda saya tak pernah membantu anda sama sekali. Kalau saya Cuma bisa menambah masalah dalam hidup anda, lebih baik kita tidak usah saling kenal sejak kalau anda menyesal pernah mengenal saya, kenapa awalnya anda melindungi saya dari Kiba? Padahal anda bisa saja membiarkan saya dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena Kiba. _

_Saya tidak ingin menambah masalah dalam hidup anda lagi, makanya anggap saja kita belum pernah kenal sebelumnya. Saya mohon, lupakan saya, anggap saya tidak pernah ada dalam hidup anda._

_Selamat tinggal, tuan Naruto. _

Hinata menghapus air matanya, sekaligus berharap Naruto juga bisa segera menghapus dirinya dari ingatan lelaki itu. Tapi Hinata tak akan bisa melupakan Naruto dari memorinya. Apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu, Hinata tetap akan apapun luka yang dibuat lelaki itu, tak akan mampu mmbuat rasa cintanya berkurang.

Hinata hanya ingin menyudahi rasa sakitnya tanpa berniat untuk melupakannya. Hinata berniat mematikan ponselnya agar dia tidak menerima sms balasan Naruto yang mungkin akan menyayat hatinya lagi.

Tapi sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, sebuah pesan singkat masuk di inbox-nya.

_Naruto_

_Terserah, aku sudah bosan denganmu. Mulai besok kau harus berusaha menghadapi mantan pacarmu itu sendirian. Besok aku pindah sekolah, jadi aku tak akan melihat wajahmu lagi._

Pip!

Ponselnya sengaja dimatikan, dan Hinata berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyalakannya sampai 7 hari kedepan.

~.~.~.~.~

Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Kini Hinata dan beberapa teman lamanya berdiri di lapangan Konoha High School (KHS) sebagai peserta didik baru tahun 2011-2013.

"Selamat datang di Konoha High School. Pertama- tama, saya ucapkan selamat bagi kalian yang berhasil lolos ujian seleksi untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Selanjutnya, saya akan [...]" Selaku kepala sekolah, Tsunade memberikan sambutan panjang bagi peserta didik disana.

Karena bosan, pandangan Hinata beralih dari sang Hokage yang sibuk berpidato. Matanya berkeliling, seolah mencari seseorang. Hinata memperhatikan wajah orang- orang di sekitarnya.

'Inilah wajah teman- teman baruku.' Gumamnya.

Matanya tiba- tiba membulat ketika melihat wajah yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, berharap ini sekedar ilusi. Namun keringat dinginnya mulai membanjiri ketika sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sepasang retina biru laut itu bertemu dengan manik- manik ungu milik Hinata.

"Ke... kenapa? Kenapa dia ada disini..?" ucapnya pelan.

"Hei!" Sakura menepuk bahunya dari belakang, membuat jantung Hinata seolah turun ke perut. "Kau sedang lihat apa?"

"A-ah, tidak ada."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Hinata."

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong."

"Um... ya sudah kalau kau tak mau memberi tahu padaku."

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke barisanmu, Sakura. Atau akan ada guru yang menyuruhmu berdiri di depan."

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti anak kecil. Di suruh berdiri di depan juga tidak apa- apa."

Gadis dengan marga Hyuuga itu bingung. Harus menangis atau tersenyum melihat seseorang yang telah lama dicarinya, sekarang berdiri tegap di barisan sebelahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki, lelaki yang telah menyakitinya tapi tetap dicintainya. Sejak saat terakhirnya bersama Naruto, Hinata belum pernah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Hinata sendiri juga baru menyadari, ternyata dirinya adalah gadis yang sulit jatuh cinta, dan sulit menunjukan perasaannya.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui." Hinata menatap Sakura dengan serius karena gadis berambut merah muda itu menampakkan mimik wajah gembira. "Akan kuceritakan setelah upacara pembukaan." Wajahnya berseri dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

...persis seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, berusaha untuk menepis semua bayangan buruk yang ada dalam otaknya. 'Jangan- jangan... Sakura sudah...'

~.~.~.~.~

Setelah upacara berakhir, Hinata hanya bisa memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang baru- yang lebih dewasa, yang lebih tampan, dan yang lebih tinggi dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Senyumnya yang mempesona tetap tidak berubah. Naruto terlihat bahagia dengan teman- teman barunya, dan dia memasuki ruang kelas X-f. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu,

...karena Sakura menghampirinya.

Naruto tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya. Tidak, ini bukan senyuman yang biasa dilihat oleh Hinata. Hinata belum pernah melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti ini. Senyuman yang tulus dan penuh cinta. Mungkin Naruto hanya akan memberikannya pada satu orang gadis yang telah dipilihnya. Meski dari jauh, tapi Hinata bisa melihat bahwa Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, dan mencium pipi kanan gadis itu. Naruto mengacak rambut Sakura, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Sakit, hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh Hinata. Ternyata dia masih belum bisa membuang perasaannya pada lelaki yang telah melindunginya sekaligus menusuk hatinya.

Padahal sudah lama berpisah, tapi kenapa masih sesakit ini..?

Hinata berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju kelasnya, sudah tak peduli jika penyakit pernapasannya akan kambuh lagi. Hinata segera duduk di kursi kedua dari belakang, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi ekspresi sedihnya. Dia tidak mau Sakura melihatnya menangis karena Naruto. Hinata terus menundukan kepalanya, sampai Sakura masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Aku punya kabar gembira, lho!" katanya bersemangat.

'_Kabar gembira bagimu, kabar buruk bagiku, Sakura.' _Batinnya. Hinata memaksakan untuk tersenyum, pura- pura penasaran di depan Sakura. "Ka, ka, kabar apa..?"

"Aku sudah pacaran dengan Naruto. Akhirnya penantianku bertahun- tahun terjawab juga."

Sebuah kalimat yang begitu menghujam hatinya, sebuah kalimat yang mampu mengacaukan pikirannya, sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa, sekaligus sebuah kalimat yang menjelaskan semua yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Hinata? Hei, Hinata?" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata Hinata, mencoba membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kau kenapa?"

"A-a-ah, tidak. Tidak apa- apa. Se, se, se, se, selamat ya, Sakura." Kata- kata itu sangat sulit keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku akan... akan... akan mendukungmu. Long last, ya."

"Terima kasih. Lho? Kenapa matamu merah?"

"Eh? Yang benar? Mungkin kelelahan karena semalam aku tidur larut. Lebih baik aku cuci muka di toilet dulu." Hinata bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Sakura.

Matanya memang memerah karena airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Meskipun di toilet wanita, Hinata tetap tidak bisa menumpahkan semua tangisannya. Jika ada yang mendengarnya menangis, mau ditaruh mana wajah manisnya? Hinata hanya menghapus air mata dan menenangkan dirinya di toilet, lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

Hinata hanya bisa merjalan dengan kepala tertunduk karena takut ada yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya habis menangis. Dan sialnya, dia menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan semua buku yang dibawa orang itu.

"Ma, ma, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Hinata segera mengambil buku- buku yang yang jatuh berserakan. "Ini bukumu. Sekali lagi, aku minta ma..." Hinata berdiri dan memberikan buku- buku tersebut pada pemiliknya, namun semua gerakannya terhenti setelah maatanya bertemu dengan sepasang retina biru laut yang tak asing lagi baginya. Siapa lagi yang memiliki bola mata seindah itu selain Naruto?

"Aku sendiri juga kurang hati- hati. Tidak apa- apa... ng..." Bola mata Naruto mengarah ke _nametag_ yang dipakai Hinata, beruaha membaca tulisan- tulisan kecil itu. "...Hyuuga. Salam kenal." Lanjutnya. Lalu Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung.

~.~.~.~.~

'_Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa Naruto mengatakan semua itu padaku? Atau jangan- jangan, dia benar- benar sudah melupakanku. Mungin Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan pegaulannya sampai- sampai dia tak mampu untuk sekedar mengingat namaku.'_

"_**Sekali lagi, aku menyukaimu. Mau jadi pacarku, princess?"**_

'_Dia membaca nametag-ku, dan memanggilku dengan nama depan. Selain itu dia mengucapkan salam kenal seperti baru pertama kali bertemu. Pandangannya juga sudah berubah, tidak hangat seperti dulu saat menatapku. Ternyata Naruto benar- benar sudah menghapus diriku dalam ingatannya.'_

"_**Serius, aku suka kamu, aku sayang kamu."**_

'_Harusnya aku senang karena salah satu permohonanku waktu itu telah dikabulkan: Naruto segera menghapusku dari ingatannya. Tapi kenapa takdir mempertemukan aku dengannya lagi? Jujur, aku masih menunggunya selama ini. Aku masih mencarinya selama ini. Tapi benar- benar tak kusangka kalau akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?'_

"_**Baiklah, apa jawabanmu? Akan kutunggu.."**_

'_Kenapa aku tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada orang- orang yang salah? Kenapa perasaan cinta itu tumbuh begitu saja tanpa bisa kuhentikan? Dan kenapa kisah cintaku tak ada yang berakhir bahagia? Pertama, aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha. Dan saat aku benar- benar mencintainya, dia malah bersikap dingin padaku dan membuatku sadar jauhnya perbedaan diantara kami yang tak mungkin dipersatukan.'_

"_**Aku ingin mengartikannya sebagai bukti kita sudah pacaran. Boleh?"**_

'_Kedua, Inuzuka Kiba yang awalnya hanya memanfaatkan harta dan popularitasku di sekolah, tapi akhirnya dia benar- benar mencintaiku sampai memaksaku melakukan perbuatan- perbuatan R-18. Setelah aku memutuskan hubungan kami, dia berusaha untuk menghancurkan popularitasku dengan segala cara.'_

"_**16.16 pm. OK, sekarang kau milikku."**_

'_Dan terakhir, Uzumaki Naruto. Lelaki yang telah melindungiku dari Kiba, dan telah mencampakkanku sekitar 3 tahun. Aku bukan wanita yang mudah jatuh cinta. Pantaskah aku menangis untuk (mungkin) lelaki terakhir yang kucintai? Pantaskah aku menangis karena sahabatku sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto? Pantaskah aku menangis demi semua kenangan yang pernah terukir bersama selama ini?Pantaskah aku menangis untuk lelaki yang sudah melupakanku?'_

"_**Sesungguhnya aku tak benar-benar mencintaimu. Maaf ya, Hinata."**_

'_Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu dan hubungan 3 jam kita pada 3 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin kau sudah lupa namaku, tapi aku masih ingat kata- katamu saat menyatakan cinta padaku dan mengakhiri hubungan kita dengan cara sepihak...'_

~.~.~.~.~

Hinata berlari ke perpustakaan KHS yang sangat luas dan sepi, berusaha mencari tempat yang tersembunyi dan sulit untuk dilihat orang lain. Akhirnya Hinata menemukan tempat yang nyaman di sudut perpustakaan yang ditutupi buku- buku tebal penuh debu yang sepertinya jarang disentuh manusia.

Setidaknya dia bisa menangis tanpa suara disana.

Sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan suasana.

"...untuk apa kau menangisi orang tak berguna seperti _teme_?"

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Hinata, sol sepatunya sedikit menggema di ruangan tersebut. Hinata tak bisa melakukan apapun, seolah kedua mata _onyx_ itu mampu menyihirnya kembali, sama seperti waktu dirinya pertama kali merasakan cinta.

"Kau..."

Lelaki itu mendekapnya erat dari belakang, membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Kenapa lelaki itu- lelaki yang telah bersikap dingin padanya, lelaki yang telah menolak cintanya secara tidak langsung, dan lelaki yang tidak pernah bicara padanya setelah menolaknya.

"Kau terlalu fokus dengan lelaki yang telah membuat mata hatimu buta, sampai- sampai tidak memperhatikan sosok di belakangmu, yang telah menunggumu bertahun- tahun, Hyuuga." Katanya.

Seolah- olah dia telah mengunci semua gerakan hinata, menyihir matanya agar tak lari dari pandangannya, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang putridi depannya.

"Sa... Sasuke..."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga."

Si Uchiha bungsu mengecap seluruh rasa yang ada dalam mulut Hinata, dan ajaibnya Hinata tak menolak sama sekali.

"Nnghh..."

Dan begitulah cara mereka bercinta.

**(~.~.~.~.~)  
>Owari<br>(~.~.~.~.~)**

Dark Said:

Ini fict pertama yang Oneshoot, lho. Saya selalu bikin multiple chapter karena jujur aja saya agak males baca fict oneshoot yang panjang banget. Fict yang ini saya jadiin oneshoot karena bingung mau motongnya dimana.

Fict- fict saya yang lain jadi terbengkalai karena ga ada waktu buat ngelanjutin, dan kalaupun ada waktu, udah lupa lanjutannya mau kayak gimana. Sepertinya ini memang salah satu _syndrome_ author yang lagi mabok rumus lingkaran #curcol.

Sebenernya jalan ceritanya pendek, tapi bahasanya keribetan. OOC? Ya sudahlah.

Berminat me-riview?

-dark 130898


End file.
